


Aftershock

by st_aurafina



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Forgiveness, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Fitz can't leave Grant standing on the doorstep in the rain.(Set post S4 finale, but before that future scene in the diner.)





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



Grant arrived with a six-pack and it seemed cruel to leave him in the rain. Fitz was terrified of accidental cruelty since the Framework. They drank until the light faded and it was safe to talk.

"I hate who I was here," said Grant. 

Fitz laughed, hollow. "I hate who I am everywhere."

"Don't." Grant took his hand. "You're stronger than all of them." 

Fitz stared at him. "Why would you say that?" 

"If you're evil, how is it you've only done good on this side?" 

Fitz didn't answer, but when Grant leaned in to kiss him, he didn't protest.


End file.
